Terminology
An essential list of terms or jargon that is important in order to understand advanced mechanics in Black Magic II, but are not discussed in the Tutorial. For terms covered in the tutorial, check Tutorial Terms. Hitstun and Hitstates 'Hitstun' Most attacks inflict hitstun, a self-explanatory effect where the victim is stunned upon hit, and unable to do anything other than enter a certain hitstate 'until the end of hitstun. Different attacks inflict different amounts of hitstun. When a player is inflicted with hitstun, they will briefly flash with a color that gradients from green, yellow, then red depending on their remaining health when struck. 'Hitstate A hitstate is a certain animation the victim takes when applied with hitstun. Different attacks inflict different types of hitstates, and have different effects. There are five hitstates: *'Low' - The victim slouches. *'High '- The victim reels backwards. *'Knockdown '- The victim falls either on their face or on their back. *'Reeling' - The victim is sent sliding into the ground. *'Collapse' - The victim falls to their knees before entering knockdown. Combo Scaling Every combo, no matter how long, can only deal a certain amount of damage. The maximum damage a combo can deal is decided by the Scaling of its beginning move. Moves with higher risk generally having higher Scaling to enable higher rewarding combos. There are five ratings of Scaling: *'A+' Scaling (150 maximum damage) *'A' Scaling (300 maximum damage) *'B' Scaling (400 maximum damage) *'C' Scaling (500 maximum damage) *'D' Scaling (600 maximum damage) The ratings of Scaling applies by target, meaning that hitting two people at once will not double your combo's Scaling, but two people hitting one person will. To learn more about Combos and Combo Scaling, see Combos. Armor, iFrames '''and '''Immunity To see more variants of invulnerability and which classes have them, see Armor. Super Armor Super Armor '''is a state when the player will take damage normally, but not receive any hitstun and retains all freedom of both movement and action. This is indicated by a white aura around the Superarmored player when damaged. This is ineffective against '''grabs. 'Invulnerability Frames (iFrames)' Invulnerability Frames 'is a state when certain frames in an attack's animation will have the player ignore any and all attacks, becoming completely "invulnerable/invincible" as the name suggests. This is most commonly gained during 'EX Specials. 'Immunity' : Immunity is a state when the player will gain iFrames '''that are only effective against certain '''Attack Types. For example, if the player uses a Special that grants them immunity to projectiles, they will ignore any and all ranged attacks but will be completely vulnerable to everything else, including melee attacks, grabs, etc. Attack Types '''and '''Magnets Attacks fall under certain characteristics called Attack Types. By default, an attack is a melee attack, but may fall under a different type depending on what it does. For a table of each special and their attack type, see Attack Types. Magnet A magnet is a secondary characteristic given to an attack that helps connect combos even under high-latency. It will either draw opponents towards the attack, or reposition them. For a list of all magnetized attacks, see Magnet. Kill Rewards and Executions A Kill Reward '''is a healing buff that grants a player '''40% of their total Health when killing an enemy. An Execution '''is a special cinematic triggered by fulfilling certain conditions when killing an enemy. These conditions are specific to the killer's class, and are designed to reward forethought and risktaking. Killing an enemy with an Execution grants the killer '''80% of their total Health. To see a list of executions, see Executions. Punishes A punish '''is the art of penalizing the opponent for leaving themselves vulnerable, being predicted, or otherwise making a mistake. A punish often results in a '''counterhit, as the opportune time to punish opponents is during an attack -- whether they are in startup, or have just missed and are caught in endlag. Anatomy of an Animation - Startup, Active Frames and Endlag The animation of every move in the game is structured with the same three stages -- startup, active frames, and endlag. Moves with higher reward might have high startup or high endlag, depending on which move it is. Startup Startup frames, also known as windup frames, are the very beginning frames leading up to the attack or primary action. During this, the attack's hitbox is inactive (indicated as a green hitbox in Training Mode). Guardbreaks and EX Specials typically have a large amount of startup. 'Active Frames' Active frames are when a move is able to fulfill its purpose -- attacks can hit opponents, counters can defend the user against attacks, and Blocking will actually block. During this, the attack's hitbox is active (indicated as a red hitbox in Training Mode). Attacks that strike in a lane, area of effect, or channel multiple hits of damage typically have a large amount of active frames. 'Endlag' Endlag is when after completing an action, the player enters frames where they cannot move before returning back to idle. An attack will often have much more endlag when it misses rather than when it hits. The more endlag a move has, the more likely and the heavier the punish is going to be. Attacks that are very rewarding when connected typically have a large amount of endlag. Combo Notations In this wiki, we use the following combo notation when referring to combos : L.AC '- Light Autocombo. If followed by a number, we refer to either a certain attack of the Autocombo or a certain attack of the Autocombo + the attacks beforehand (L.AC3 means L.AC1, then L.AC2 then L.AC3) '''H.AC '- Heavy Autocombo. Same as above. 'J.AC '- Jump Autocombo or Aerial Autocombo. Same as above. 'JH.AC '- Jump Heavy Autocombo, or Aerial Heavy Autocombo. Same as above. 'SP '- Special or Super. Followed by a number to design a special attack. (SP2 = Special Attack nº 2 or simply 2) 'BD '- Assailant's Breakdown. 'BT '- Kurai's Breakthrough. 'TC '- Taunt Cancel, which consists in taunting to cancel a certain attack. Not really useful outside certain Kurai combos. '''GB - Guardbreak. LC '- Launcher. '''V '- Airdash 'S+V '- Backdash '''Mod2+V - Downwards diagonal dash. Mod1+V - Upwards diagonal dash. 180º - Designs a 180º turn. Used on combos that aren't used with lock-on but require a 180º turn to be used properly. Obviously, this design is not to be followed if on lock-on. 90º '''- Designs a 90º turn. Same as above. Modifications are noted either with the prefix '''Mod '''to design that it can be done with both modifications or '''Mod1/Mod2 to design modification 1 and modification 2 respectively. We also have certain notations to design the speed of a combo : (w) '- Wait. A notation that designs waiting a bit in order to make a combo/combokizeme possible. Used mostly in okizemes, as they require timing in order to be done properly. '(SL) " - Slow. A notation used that designs making a certain part of a combo slowly, or the whole combo. This is to charge all following Specials in order to make certain combos possible. If a " is present, the (SL) notation ends, and you can either go slow or fast. Category:Terms Category:Guides